voidinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Void Infinity Wiki
In the version 0.0.2 download, the pyc file that claims to be a Python 2.7 pyc file seems to be compiled with Python 3 (it has a magic number of 3180). It certainly doesn't work from Python 2.7.1. Talljosh 02:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up I'll compile in python 2.7 I didn't realize that python could be compiled in different versions like that. *In v0.1.0, the files images/planets/Planet*.png have a capital "P" but the Python file looks for the files with a lowercase "p". This is an issue on Linux. Thank you. I didn't make the images (Eric Zhang did) so I didn't title them and was not aware it was capital when i made the code. I assume windows and/or mac will lower case them automatically. Also there is a glitch when a player tries to make a turret, so anyone who wanted to post that knows I am aware. v0.1.0 Version 0.2.0 is delayed because I don't have the images for the ship specials or default buttons. I am sorry for this large delay in progress Made a recent discovery that my game isn't very reliable and tends to go out of sync even when basically everything is executed the exact same way... lol now to bug hunt for what is making my real games different from my replays. SlyStalker (talk) 07:53, January 11, 2013 (UTC) : I can't open the .pyc files even when i have both Python v2.7 AND Pygame :( HELP!! SlyStalker (talk) 08:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) : Also, I notice that the factions don't seem to have faction-specific units. These are just some examples: The Scourger: A Sect ship capable of emitting an EMP field with immobilizes enemy ships or emitting an Area-of-Effect attack which is weak but does damage to any enemy and/or friendly ship nearby. The Justice Bringer: A Republic ship that holds its target still while damaging it with an intense beam which may do little damage but bypasses shields completely. The Carrier: An Order ship which is capable of mass-producing drones, has small ship-to-ship lasers to directly defend itself and can serve as a transport to capture planets. It will have have extensive shield protection. Also, one last thing, I noticed in a video how when ships are taking damage, their shields take 100% of the damage before burning out. I think it would be better if the shields only absorb, say, 80% of the damage and recharge over time. The Doom Lord (talk) 17:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Im sorry for all who view the wiki but game development has slowed down almost to a halt. It will start up one day in the future, but it is likely to be a long way off. My ideas for different races includes vastly different ships and general costs so that these races play differently which can suit different kinds of people. For example, the Sect are for people that like to rush out armies and dominate the map, the Order is for people that like to turtle up and play passive and the Republic is for people that like having a variety of unique strategies to deploy. I could spend all day putting in all the data I have about the game, but that would be a waste of my time. I would much rather work on the actual game before I release information (as everything is subject to change) Currently the game is in a stage where In order to move forward I have to grind out countless hours of online play integration and create a much quicker dynamic ship updating method to decrease lag and increase fun. If you want this game to grow you can donate at the official void infinity website. For every 2$ donated I will commit one hour of my time to Void Infinity. Also if you donate 5$ or more e-mail me your name and e-mail and you will get to be a beta tester and I will give you the game for free when it is completed. Also you can't decompile pyc files because they are meant to be hidden (the game is not open source right now) SlyStalker: so then how do you even PLAY the game in the first place?? i think there should be a help file or README to help explain to people like me how to play the game :D